


Will (The What Her Parents Taught Her Remix)

by Snow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Backstory, Gen, POV First Person Plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn Adami's parents have Faith that it will all be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will (The What Her Parents Taught Her Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chosen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> Betaed by the amazingly lovely hhertzof.

We could not be more proud of our daughter if she was Kai. If the Cardassians hadn't invaded, she would be on that path by now. Instead we spend our day sticking seeds into the soil and shoveling manure, while Adami fetches water from the village well and wears down the pages of the only book we managed to hold on to: _The Worth of Blood._ It's an overview of the caste system. At least this way she'll know the value of her heritage.

Unfortunately it's not possible to keep Adami from socializing with the village children, but at least _they_ look up to _her_, Lerin in particular. We rather suspect that her parents' station has improved since the Cardassian invasion, which only shows how miserable their existence is. Still, as long as Adami tolerates Lerin following her around like a lost hara cat, we will not object.

It is, after all, our fault that Adami doesn't associate with a better class of people.

Even on war-torn Bajor it helps to have connections, and eventually one of our old acquaintances comes through. "There's a Vedek on the way," the message says. "But if you're wrong about your daughter having potential he won't be swayed."

We know we're not wrong.

Vedek Taru bears all the arrogance of his position, which makes him trustworthy. Humility would be a pretext, and we're relieved to know that he understands what power he has over our daughter's life.

"The Prophets have guided me here," he says, and his cultured tones are a reminder of everything we've lost, "but I must be sure to make the right choice."

He will, because the right choice is very obvious.

Still, we understand that he has to appear impartial and give all the village children a chance, before he makes his final decision.

Because we understand his aim we're careful to make Adami wait and not be the first one tested. She threatens not to do her chores for a week, but we just shrug. We're going to have to learn to do without her soon enough.

We're standing within hearing range but far enough away that Adami can pretend not to see us when Vedek Taru places his fingers on her ear. "Your pagh is strong," he says, "But so is your friend's."

He's in a delicate position, and he's sensitive enough to have picked up on the other villager's attitudes towards our family. Lerin, though missing some vital spark of intelligence, is much-beloved, and she's a good choice as a proposed alternative to Adami, if simply because she has no real chance against our daughter.

Adami is, of course, _furious_. We couldn't expect anything more from a child; at least we've managed to safeguard her childhood.

Let her sulk and be sickeningly-sweet to Lerin. She's bright enough not to mess up her chances of leaving with the Vedek, so there's no harm in letting her emotions be her own.

* * *

That seems to have been the right decision, because by the next day Adami is no longer sulking.

"I'm going to take the garbage out," she tells us. "And I cleaned my room, like you asked. There's a pile of stuff there that I want you to give to Lerin after I go with the Vedek."

We're proud of her self-confidence, but we had planned on doing the little things like that with her. She's our daughter and we want the best for her, but we also want a chance to say goodbye.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Your mother and I would have been happy to help."

"That's great," she replies, "But I didn't want to be a burden."

"Oh, _honey_."

"You could never be a burden."

Adami shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "Vedek Taru said he was going to speak with Lerin's and my parents today."

We would never say anything to jeopardize her chances, and we thought she knew that. Our hurt must show on our faces, because she quickly frowns, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"I just want you not to say anything bad about Lerin's parents." She looks uncertain.

"If you think that's best."

"I do."

She seems very concerned that we appear to be nice people to Taru. It's rather naive of her to think he actually still has to make up his mind, and it's probably for the best that she'll soon be safe from the rest of the world, and the Cardassians, in Vedek's robes.

But we promise that we'll speak of Lerin's parents only with respect and Adami skips off then. We almost think we can hear her whistling.

* * *

We've finished up morning chores when the Vedek joins us. "Cup of tea?"

"No thank you," he says. "I promise I will not take up any more of your time."

"Ordinarily I wouldn't mind."

"But it is harvest season, so if you _don't_ need us."

"It's quite alright," he assures us. "I just have a couple questions about Adami. What would you say her level of education is?"

We sigh together. "She's very enthusiastic, but hasn't had much of an opportunity to apply that enthusiasm."

"Can she read and write?" he asks.

"Of course."

"It's not as common as you might think," he says.

We're a little surprised at the comment until we realize that he's treating this like his only chance to talk to us before he takes our daughter away.

"What about mathematical knowledge?" he continues when we don't say anything.

"She can add and subtract."

"And she knows the basics of multiplication and division."

Taru hmmns, and we think he might actually be impressed. Which is ridiculous, because Adami might be ridiculously clever but her education doesn't reflect that.

"What is your opinion of Lerin?" he asks then.

"We're grateful to her for making our daughter feel more welcome fitting in this life. It hasn't been easy for Adami, but Lerin has helped."

"You weren't raised in this village yourselves?" Taru asks and it takes quite an effort to keep incredulity off our faces.

"No."

He goes hmmn again. "That's all the questions I have for you."

"Please feel free to be in touch if you remember anything else."

"I should be able to tell you tomorrow. If I do take your daughter with me...I promise you I'll take care of her."

"We trust you."

* * *

The Vedek asks to meet privately with Adami and Lerin, a request we are of course eager to comply with. We don't immediately know what happens in the shed, but Lerin stumbles out of it crying, while Adami just looks mildly upset.

Adami throws a glance at Taru then rushes to us for a hug. "Are you leaving us, then?" we ask, attempting to sound sad rather than triumphant.

She clings to her father and we exchange raised eyebrows.

Vedek Taru walks over. "I'm so sorry about this, Adami," he says.

"What happened?" we ask.

"Lerin said some things she shouldn't have," Taru says.

"She is my friend," Adami replies, obstinate. She isn't crying, then.

We look at Taru, our faces masks of parental concern.

"Lerin said some things to try to convince me not to take Adami," is all he says, but it's enough.

* * *

Until Adami leaves, we spend all our time with her. She is our daughter, and we love her. Even if it's for the best, we _will_ miss her.

On the other hand, though, we don't really recognize the girl she seems to have become. She wanders around the village, saying goodbye and hugging people. We thought she had more dignity.

And then there's her constant defense of little Lerin.

We're not concerned. We can wait until Adami leaves before having a word with Lerin's parents about their daughter's appalling behavior.

We'll gently suggest that every time we see their daughter it reminds us of how ours is gone.

With the way Adami's been acting since Taru made his decision public, it won't be hard to convince the other villagers to back us up.

It'll be easy to convince Lerin and her parents that the best thing they can do is leave the village.

Lerin tried to stop our daughter from going on her rightful path. We can't forgive that.


End file.
